I'm not suposed to Love You
by BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA
Summary: Kogome has another fight with Inuyasha and is on her way to the well. she runs into a unexpected problem and is kidnapped. Naraku wants to use her against Inuyasha but what will happen? death? love? who knows R&R KagxNara T for mention of rape M in latr c


"AGHH!!" exclaimed Kagome as she stormed of from her, now vacant spot at the fire, after having ANOTHER fight with Inuyasha. They were having these a lot lately. He would insult her, she would yell, he would argue, she would get pissed and return to her time ranting, he would storm off and pretend to be all macho and not care and then she would sit alone in her room thinking about 'why hasn't he come for me yet?' or 'stupid Inuyasha'. But then after all that she would go back to him and then cycle repeats. Quite frankly she was getting sick of it, but never had the courage to say so. This time Inuyasha had insulted her hair! OMG!! Call the army! The navy! The government! Arrest him! Lock him up to rot in jail. Inuyasha just insulted Kagome's hair! "atleast I don't have ears poking though my head!" she yelled as she continued to walk to the well that led to her time.

"women, hmpf!" Inuyasha scoffed as he walked into the woods somewhere to think about how stupid girls were.

"he will never learn" Miroku said shaking his head disapproving

"men" Sango said agreeing sort of with Miroku

"Inuyasha is so stupid! He made Kagome leave!" Shippo cried

XxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha is so, UGH!" Kagome growled

She continued walking through the darkness of the night, not exactly paying attention to where she was going. She was to busy ranting on an on about how Inuyasha and how much of an idiot he was, to sense that someone or something was following her.

It was chilly out, and Kagome forgot her jacket and sacred bow and arrow at the campsite. "man! Atleast it cant get any worse than freezing!" she whined as just then a loud thunder and –CRACK!- of lighting sounded as rain poured from the heavens. "you have GOT to be kidding me! stupid Inuyasha! Stupid cold, stupid RAIN!!" she yelled as she trudged through the soggy, muddy ground to make it back home. The rain became so fierce and heavy that she could no longer see where she was going. Poor her.

"this is soo Not fair!!!!" she whined, but soon being silenced by the sudden falling into a mud puddle. "GRR!" she growled. She began to shiver from the cold and rain that was soaking her clothes. She then began to become dizzy and disorientated. She tried getting up but being so dizzy she fell right back down, or she would have if someone hadn't caught her.

Whoever it was sat her on their knee and simply gazed at her. "um, thanks for ya know, um catching me" she said trying to gain full focus on the person she was sitting on.

"you shouldn't be out in the rain, especially all by yourself" a voice so deadly smooth said. She turned from trying to look at him already knowing who it was. She starred at the ground with tear filled eyes knowing she might not make it out from her current situation.

"and why is that? _Naraku_" she growled at his name and also feeling at the white fur coat/thing he wore

"because my dear…" he placed his lips by her ear "you could easily be harmed without that little _pet _of yours to protect you" she felt his, amazingly, warm breath sweep her ear. She shivered at the feeling, the feeling of his warm breath against her ear, the feeling of being vulnerable. "wha-what are you going to do to me?" she asked as he put a also amazingly warm hand on her back and the other on her low thigh(not in a perverted way-)

"my dear Kagome, are you frightened?" Naraku asked ignoring her question

"uh.." she didn't answer and he leaned into her ear again

"you should be" he said in that deadly tone of his while moving some stray hairs from her flawless face.

She got wide eyed at his words, full of fear she began to cry. She knew he would kill her, there was no way to stop that from coming. Or so she thought.

"why are you crying? Have I hurt you?" he asked leaning back slightly to look at her tear stained face.

"no, but aren't you going to kill me?" she asked shakily and confused

"on the contrary, my dear Kagome, I'm not going to kill you. You could be of some use to me." he said standing up, and looking down at the confused girl.

"what do you mean?" she asked looking up at the baboon mask he wore.

"your going to come with me Kagome and you will not disobey me" he said daring her to say a thing

"what?! You think I'm just going to walk along with you like some child!" she yelled bravely

Suddenly he pinned her to the forest floor. he leaned down to her ear once more holding her hands above her head.

"if you don't want me to take something special from you and then kill you I'd suggest you come along like a good little girl" Naraku growled, bringing her tears back. There she laid with Naraku on top of her crying. "so what will it be?" he asked looking down on her "will you come or will I have to rape and murder you?" he stated bluntly

"I'll come" she said barely in a whisper. He pushed down on her mid section. "what was that? I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Naraku said with a grin

"I said I'll come!" she yelled but received a slap from Naraku

"don't raise your voice to me or I will hurt" he warned as he got off her. She then followed suit and stood. He began to walk and she followed slowly behind him, hoping some one heard her scream. Perhaps Inuyasha would come and save her like he always did. Or maybe this was all just a dream, I really bad dream. She began to trail off in her thoughts, and Naraku noticed this. He stopped abruptly and Kagome being so deep in thoughts of hope she didn't notice him stopping and she ran right into his back.

"ugh" she said falling to her butt

"pay attention" he warned as he began walking again

She didn't move from her place on the ground, she had other plans. 'if I can just slip away unnoticed I can get to Inuyasha and he will protect me! I've got to get away!' she yelled in her mind. She stood up quietly to make sure he didn't notice her. she began to slowly walk in the opposite direction, but suddenly she felt a harsh grip around her neck. She was slammed to a tree still trying to get air.

"you weren't trying to run away now were you Kagome?" Naraku hissed

She was struggling for air and finally blacked out. He let go of her and picked her up bridle style soon disappearing into a cloud of poison smoke.

'she will be of much use to me. Inuyasha will come for her and then I will kill him and his friends!' Naraku smirked at the thought. 'maybe she will join me.'


End file.
